


Legèrement homo

by carmesim



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Justice (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmesim/pseuds/carmesim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of clumsy porn, with a barely believable Erol and much objectifying of Xavier. Set roughly around 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legèrement homo

Erol Alkan likes to do favors for his friends. Pedro Winter asks him if he can let the Justice boys crash at his place when they are booked last minute by two London clubs over the weekend, and he doesn't even bat an eyelid. He's never met a nicer bastard, and knows he too will get treated as family whenever the Ed Banger crew is involved. He admires Pedro for getting those wildly different characters bunched up together and watching out for each other.

Erol figures it has a lot to do with Pedro's own constant caring for his kids. The way he'll sound dead serious over the phone as he asks if Erol can "keep an eye on them, please? Being outside of Paris tends to fuck with their brains." You'd think Gaspard and Xavier were twelve.

Erol figures a little brain-buggery of the English type will do them good, actually. It's the sort of thing that builds good dj character.

The two french guys drop into town on friday night. Erol promptly takes them out with him, brings them back at the crack of dawn and only loses sight of their wasted little faces when he crashes into his bed sometime around nine.

He wakes up to the choppy otherworldly sounds of a Mr. Oizo record and a fit of giggles. He'd never heard Xavier make that sound, and his mind immediately wonders what other noises he'd be able to get from Xavier when he's in that mood.

Erol gets up and heads to the living room. Standing next to the couch, looking towards the kitchen without his glasses, he stares at the blurry shape of Xavier, wondering if he's really awake instead of under his covers touching himself drunkenly.

Xavier is wearing a dress. A short, tight, black silk dress, with thin straps. A dress that belongs to Erol and which he hasn't seen since a particularly good Trash many moons ago.

He tries to speak, but only succeeds in making a humming sound that could express confusion, surprise and appreciation. Xavier turns his attention from the whisky bottle he'd been draining and deadpans. "Good afternoon. You are all out of booze. And out of meat too."

Erol finally laughs out of his stupor. "Is that why you are wearing that dress? You were about to nick down to the shops?"

Xavier looks down at himself. "This dress? I just didn't have anything else to wear."

"How come?"

"My bag is in a beach in Calais, I think." Xavier answers, lighting a cigarette.

"Wasn't there something of Gaspard's you could wear?"

"Wearing Gaspard's clothes would be bad for my reputation. Also," Xavier smiles knowingly at Erol. "I remember you said you would like to see me dressed like this."

Erol grins, shaking his head, telling himself he's probably far too drunk to believe Xavier is flirting with him, or far too hung-over to take Xavier up on it. "I should make you go out tonight in that dress as punishment. See what THAT will do for your reputation."

Xavier blows smoke in Erol's face. "Your idea of punishment is boring. I am disappointed."

That does it. Erol takes that one step that puts him in Xavier's personal space, staring down his half-lidded eyes, sure that the best answer to that taunt doesn't involve words.

Then someone knocks on the back door.

Xavier's face lights up." I'll open!" He heads off, and Erol watches his skinny thighs and shapely arse stretching the silk tight as he takes big steps.

Standing on the doorway is his neighbour Chris, just one of the many over-the-top queens Erol's life seems to be populated with. Xavier greets him with what Erol is sure is his most serious face, he can hear it in his voice. "How can I help you?"

Chris beams at him, delighted. "Well, you can start by getting me a help of YOUR gorgeous Asian little arse!"

Xavier slaps him.

Before Chris takes offense or proposes on the spot, Erol dashes between them, pulls Xavier away by his waist and and shuts the door on Chris hurriedly, mouthing 'not now!' at him.

"Now ZAT is what I call punishment. Got it?" Xavier is smiling triumphantly up at Erol, now he's nicely snug in the crook of the taller man's arm.

"That's what you expect of me then? Some good old domestic violence?" Erol asks, putting his other arm around that skinny waist and pressing them together for good. "I don't think that dress can handle it rough though."

"No I want to keep the dress on." Xavier's tilting up his lips, his accent slurring heavily with alcohol. "I like to... I feel..." His eyes drop, and Erol watches him frown. "... I feel pretty."

Erol couldn't agree more.

They kiss standing there, Xavier's body slipping up against Erol's, and the Englishman tries to touch as much of it as possible. The black dress ends up bunched and creased somewhere around Xavier's midriff when Erol shoves him face-first over the kitchen table, his own jeans slipping down his thighs as he takes Xavier, deep, hard, but faster than he would have liked. He can't get enough of the salt on the back of Xavier's neck or the stream of french curses that punctuates his every stroke. Xavier arches his back when he comes and his groans barely cover several sounds of tearing silk.

Erol recovers his breath slowly, dotting kisses over Xavier's back as he pulls away. Xavier turns over and lies on the wooden table, looking ravaged and beyond satisfied. Then he turns his head towards the living room. "Alors, c'est dans la boîte?"

Confused, Erol looks over to the same place and finds Gaspard sitting on the couch, one hand holding a small camera, the other giving Xavier a thumbs-up.

Erol starts laughing, then turns back to Xavier in disbelief. "What... wait what?"

Xavier shrugs. "Gaspard likes to watch."

Erol gets the felling he'll like that too.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't write this. Erol did. On Justice's [myspace](http://pics.livejournal.com/carmesim/pic/000axae8), a long time ago :D


End file.
